With Eyes Wide Open
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Mush makes the ultimate sacrifice for Blink to have his biggest dream become a reality. SLASH MushBlink...one sided, and Blink and Race Character Death


A/N: YAY! I'm back, and before anyone asks, I went to Vernal, Utah. Which kinda really sucked, but at least it gave me an idea for a manga... Well, now onto the story I wrote the night before I left.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**With Eyes Wide Open**

**Mush's P.O.V.**

Have you ever been in love? Not that cheesy kind in movies where: Boy meets Girl. Boy falls in love with Girl. Boy and girl live happily ever after. I mean the kind of tragic love where you'd do anything for you loved one, but they don't even know that you exist.

Okay, I admit it; I'm blowing things way out of proportion. You see my name is Izzy Meyers, or Mush if you ask any of my friends. I'm in love with my best friend, Kid Blink. Now, if this were one of those cheesy movies I'd walk up to him one day, admit my undying love for him. He'd suddenly discover that he loves me back. Then he'd push me up against the wall and kiss me fervently. Then we'd get married in California and have sex at least once an hour until we adopt sixty kids and name them all after him...

But that's never going to happen in my story. You see Blink is madly in love with Racetrack Higgins, my rival. Sure, Race and I get along alright, but he has the one person that I'd do anything for.

You see, that's all going to change soon. I know that I can never have him love me the way that he loves Race. But I can still win my place in his heart. And I have a plan to do it.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Mush!" Blink ran up wrapping his arm around my shoulders._

_"What are you so excited about, Kid?" I said trying not to blush at our contact._

_"You know about my dream, right?"_

_I smiled, "You mean the one where you jump Race in Shop class?" Hey, I said that I smiled; I never said that it wasn't a forced smile._

_Blink blushed, "No, my wish, my goal, my DREAM. You know about being able to see out of both eyes." I nodded. "They've come out with a new kind of surgery. If they can find a donor for some part of the eye, I'd be able to see. To be like everyone else. God, I'd give anything to be able to see."_

_End Flashback_

I've never been able to forget that conversation. You see, my life is pointless without him, but if I could give him his dream, it would all be worth it. I smiled again as I picked up the phone and dialed Race's number.

"Hey!" Blink picked up...that wasn't part of the plan, but that was okay, I could still manage to make this work.

"Hey Kid, is Race there?" I could hear him mumble yes then call Race over to the phone.

"Hi Race, this is Mush. Do you think you and Blink can come over in about five minutes?"

"Sure, why?" Race said without asking Blink for his say in it.

"It's a surprise." I grinned. "Good-bye, Race."

"Later Mush."

He hung up as I walked over to my closet and dug out the gun that I had stolen from my older brother earlier that day. I had to make this quick. I placed the pistol to my chest as I carefully placed my will next to where I should fall. I held my breathe for a moment, and pulled the trigger.

**General P.O.V.**

Race and Blink made it to the front door of Mush's house in time to hear a shot ring out. Blink quickly forced open the door and ran to where Mush's body lay motionless. He ran over and picked up the Mush's head, sitting it carefully in his lap. He was still alive, barely, but alive.

"Blink, enjoy your dream," Mush gasped as he fell limp.

Blink held Mush's now dead body close to him as Race walked over and put an arm around his shoulders. "He loved you, Blink."

Blink's eye was already filled with tears as he looked up to Race. "I know, but why'd he do this?"

Race kissed his forehead. "He loved you more than any of us could have known."

Blink looked down at Mush's face, "I know, I only wish that I could've felt the same way."

Race kissed Blink's forehead again as he picked up a small piece of paper from the ground, Mush's will. He smiled as he read the first sentence.

'Race, you better take good care of him.'

Race grinned slightly as his eyes filled with tears upon reading the messier writing on the bottom, 'In life I was always with Blink as a friend, but now I'll help him see the world as it is meant to be seen, with two eyes.'

Race slowly walked over to the phone as he slowly dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, Officer, I'd like to report a suicide."

-The End-

A/N: I can't believe that I actually did that. :'( I killed Mush! How evil have I become.

Mush!Muse: I killed me...

Well, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
